1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of construction panels, and more specifically to a panel having interior and exterior face members and a space therebetween containing urethane for providing thermal insulation and fire retardance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of panels have been designed for constructing or adding insulation to walls and roofs of buildings. One has an essentially rectangular styrofoam core with aluminum sheets bonded to either side. The walls and roof of a building can be formed by joining the edges of these panels together. These panels can also be placed over an existing wall or roof to enhance insulation. A problem with this type of core is that it is inflammable and thus can create a serious fire hazard. Another problem is that a joined series of these panels is not as strong as a traditional building frame.
The primary alternative has been to build a conventional wooden frame and unroll insulating material between parallel frame members. This approach is illustrated in Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,112, issued on Oct. 2, 1973. Evans teaches a method of making a modular building. Building sections are formed of gypsum board sheets secured to parallel beams. Insulating material is unrolled between the beams before the gypsum board is attached. The most fire retardant insulating material used in the past has probably been asbestos. The revelation that asbestos fibers cause cancer has eliminated this alternative from the market. Other types of insulating material have been used, but are less fire resistant.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a construction panel having very high fire retardant properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a construction panel which is simple in structure and inexpensive.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a construction panel which is structurally equivalent to a conventional building frame.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a construction panel which is capable of prefabrication and mass production.